Doubts, life and adventures!
by CometFaraday
Summary: Sequel to "Five nights with a royal" it had been years and boy, have things changed! a new generation had began for the faradays and me and my brother were closer than ever! contains hints of romance and T for cursing!
1. THe new additions!

**Doubts, life and adventures!**

It had been a few years since I was reunited with my family. Soon after, we found my mum and dad and saved our home kingdom. Things have changed, people had friends and more family. I found love with someone called Donny, we has a kid 2 years later and called her India. Foxy and Chica got married later and had twins. The oldest was a boy chicken called Jacob. The youngest was a vixen and my heir/apprentice called Crystal. The 3 got on and loved to mess about. I also was reunited with some old friends which had all lost memory from the past. We were team & called ourselves "The Avici 5" and our group had the following people in it: Goldie, me, Vincent (somehow he was revived and was forgiven), Crysaleah(who we still haven't found sadly) and Marionette. Life was so. Totally. AWESOME! Life was perfect, heck me and Foxy realised that we had a locket that played the lullaby that Foxy would sing to me when I was a baby and as I got older, I made up my own part to it. Just to add to that, I was now part animatronic which was scary, cool and weird. I was a phoenix with pink and blue wings sticking out of my back. I had thin arms and legs, golden claws and a golden beak, my arms, legs, body and wings where covered with feathers. All apart from my wings had red and a reddish-orange belly and around my face. I still had sharp teeth but they were retractable. I also still had my blood red eyes but at night, they did the whole black and red thing. I now have the white dot too but can do it whenever just like Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy. I had more powers like: teleportation, lights coming out of my eyes, if I touch and animatronic when scared, literal sparks fly. If I hold one when scared, it gets set on fire but if I hit one, the blow up. I can buzz out the cameras, electrocute others, hack systems, and can influence the elements, e.g. - fire, water, lightning, earth, nature, ice, wind and I can controle others movements too! It's so awesome!

**Sup guys! CF here! I just wanted to tell you that this is a bit of a funny thing cross adventure/family rivalry thing I'm doing. I know the thing that I'm gonna get is "Bonnie's a dude!" an IK like I keep saying and because this is a sequel, it makes sense. Anyway hoped you liked it and this is CF signing off! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Slushies!

It was at the castle and I had just got back from my school (considering I'm like 15 in Multibeaing age) and only just sat down. I soon heard boys and a few girls yelling,

"COMET'S BACK! SLUSHY TIME!" all I did in return is this,

"FUDG OFF! I NEED A FRIGGIN SMOTHIE SO DO IT YA SELVES!" I was soon met with my husband, daughter, niece, nephew and brother falling down the stairs and yelling "Awe COME ON!" like 2 year olds. Me and De-De just sighed and then screamed when Mike, Vincent and Dashie came in through the window and yelled "What? We heard slushies''! Common Cuz please!" I just went inviz and gave them all an electric shock. Delilah laughed and said to Beth,

"you seriously had to tell dem?"

"yeah why not?"

With that Delilah pointed at them all grabbing to my legs and begging. I teleported out of their way and turned into my phoenix form. My skin flipped and remade itself as steel. I then grew feathers and a beak. My eyes went to the animatronic styed blood red eyes and my hair made itself to shortish- red metallic locks. I just flew off but then quickly made a bunch of oj slushies to keep them quiet. I muttered "dorks" under my breath and me and de-de walked off. _Wow they're idiots…_ I told de-de and she just laughed.


	3. prank-tatoui!(bad ref 2 rat-ta-toui IK!)

I had just walked into the pizzeria and was greeted by Chica giving me a WTH look and Golden Freddy laughing his head off with Marionette. Freddy was putting a blockade in front of the cove and Bonnie was in the office watching the cameras and sniggering like a kid.

"Wut? Did mike get his head stuck in the toilet again or somin?" I asked looking at Golden Freddy struggling to get up still laughing.

"No. Sl-sl-sl-slush-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she burst out falling to the floor laughing. As soon as he said that Bethany and Delilah came out the cove yelling "HE'S DRUGGED!" then I did the same as Golden Freddy and Marionette, but crying. "HAHAHA! Oh yeah! He and slushies don't mix! He acts like a two year old on he-he-hero-herowi-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO FUNNY!" I squealed, kicking around like a fish out of water. At the worlds perfect timing of the best, Foxy yelled at the top of his voice, "FU** DA POLICE! FU** DA POLICE!" then everyone except Chica fell to the floor laughing. I then, being myself and being a twin of the princess of chaos, smashed the barrier and yelled "SCATTER!" and we all ran in different directions. I hid in the secret bit of my stages tree-house that not many people knew about- luckily Chica didn't or I would've been toast! I saw Chica grab the half of the others and me, Crystal, De-De, Jay and Bonnie had hidden in tree house. It was quite funny to see Chica slap my brother to snap him out of it then see Freddy, Golden Freddy and Marionette get dragged into the dining hall and then Jay being an idiot jumped down and got dragged by his left trouser leg into the hall.

An hour had passed and we all decided to check what had gone on. We had just passed through the hallway and looked up. It was a prank. A net was above us and 4 buckets of ice and water. I had stepped on the wire.

"SH*T!" me, Bonnie and Delilah groaned and I lifted my foot up. It all fell. I looked up to see Chica and Golden with a camera and it was on record.

"Karma." Was all Chica said so I moved all the water and ice and dumped it on her and Golden, making the camera short circuit and loose the video. We all stood up and grinned, mine and Bonnies eyes going black with a white dot in the middle. We just took a pic and secretly put it on Facebook, then did the same to ourselves.

"Truce?" Me and Bonnie asked.

"Truce!" Chica and Golden replied and we all group hugged.

"what about my idiot of a brother?" I asked.

"in the cove, still insane!" Golden said sniggering, followed but a hit on the head from Chica.

"ON IT!" I yelled, running into the cove, ready to poke him and make literal sparks fly. I saw my brother in the corner and he saw me and ran out. Luckily, I electrocuted him and poked him, making him snap out of it. He did but fell face first off the stage.

"What happened to me?" he asked, getting up and sitting on stage. I just started to walk on the seling.

"Slushies" me, Golden and Marionette sniggered, all sitting on the celing.

"How do you kids always convince me? He asked, looking at his two kids, Crysal and Jay. The twin teenaged vixen and chicken did the road runner "Meep-Meep" and legged it to the office. Around 20 minuets later, Mike, Vincent and Dashie came it.

"Sorry we're late guys!" Mike said.

"What happened?" Vincent asked, joining us on the celing.

"It looks like me and Pinksterz pulled a prank party in here! If you did, so. Totally. AWSOME!" said dashie putting her rainbow coloured dj headphones around her neck.

"Long story…" Freddy said, sighing. The first 3 of us on the roof just laughed like idiots again.


	4. Comet's Q&A

**Hey ppl! CF here and I just wanna say that this may or may not be REALLY funny, depending on your sense of humour. Kk bye!**

It had been at least 3 hours since the prank wars. Me, Bonnie, Chica and De-De where sitting at one of the tables and looking at my laptop. We got bored so we looked at my emails and that's when we saw it. One of the emails read:

To Comet and Friends,

Can you please do a Q&A?

Thanks!

CloudCannonball454678945 (AKA CC45)

And that's what we did.

"Guys! We're doing a Q&A so get your arses over here!" De-De yelled and Foxy looked at us and sighed.

"You seriously don't remember the last one?"

_[Flashback]_

ALB212 asks- "Bonnie. Boy or Girl?"

"IM A GOG DAMED GIRL DO YA HEAR ME?! IM A GIRL! SUCH THING AS PARALEL DIMENTIONS YA KNOW!?"

Next thing we know, the whole place was destroyed and Bonnie was slamming her head against the wall.

_[End of flashback]_

"It ain't gonna happen again jeez!" Bonnie yelled. Foxy just laughed and walked over.

"This aught a be fun…" Freddy mumbled to Foxy. In return he just sniggered and said "You're tellin me!"

"Oi! Stop being a kid and flippin help me bro! I'm stuck…" I said just making my "Wirey" situation worse. Crap I'm worse than mike… DAMN IT!

"Comin, comin chill kid! There done!" he said slicing the wires with his hook.

"Yay! Now ima kill Goldie. Come here you little golden rat!" I yelled running after Golden, swinging my katanas like a mad-woman. Sadly, Wolfi wouldn't let me kill him so I'm just gonna electrocute him a few times.

We got the camera up and started rolling.

**Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I needed to tell you all that the whole thing will be set out with a question, answer question, answer and so on. Ok see ya at the end!**

1-Comet. Are you related to anyone in the pizzeria? If so, how?

Foxy-Brother

Wolfi-Brother

Mike-Older cousin

Vincent- Older cousin

Chica-Sister in law

Freddy-friend

Bonnie-Bestie

Marionette-Best mate

Goldie-Best mate

De-De-Sisterly bond

Missing 5 kids + Beth -Aunty

Crystal and Jake-Aunty

2-Foxy. Do you have a girlfriend/wife/kids?

Yes. Chica, Crystal and Jake.

3-Wolfi. Are Comet and Foxy annoying?

YES!

4-Bonnie. Boy or Girl.

*Face palms and mutters* common Bonnie keep your cool *normal* Girl. If you saw our last Q&A, you would know there is such thing as a parallel dimension. I know that in the game of us, I'm a boy but here I'm a girl. Kapeesh?!

5-Freddy. Who's your best mate, wife and what's you element and opinion on Comet?

Foxy, Bonnie, Voice and an annoying, overactive little brat.

"IMA KILL YOU FAZ-F**K! LEME AT IM! LEME AT IM!"

"S**T! RUN FOR IT! I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK!"

6-Chica. Childish and most annoying person in that room in that order.

Comet=childish. Annoying-Freddy.

7-Crystal and Jake. Who's the most annoying parent and who's older?

Dad's most annoying and Jake's oldest.

8-All dead kids. Who are you with?

De-de=Comet

Beth=Mike

1st kid-Jaycoub (Jay) =Freddy

2nd kid-Annahbelle (Anni) =Bonnie

3rd kid-Anakia (Kia/ Ki-Ki) =Chica

4th kid-Alli-annah (Alli/HER/SHE) =Foxy

5th kid-Fabian (Fabes) =Goldie

9-Mike. Brothers or sisters? Thoughts on them.

Vincent-Cool but tempermental

Dashie-cool but self-centerd at times.

Both-IDIOTS!

10-Vincent. You purple guy? Kids hate?

Yes I am and no they don't

11-Goldie. Do you know who's the endo is In FN F 2?

Yes mine! *Dramatic Music* don't mine at night! D.O.N.T M.I.N.E! D.O.N-WRONG THING!*Clicks another thing* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

12-Marionette. Does Comet call you Marie or Marion?

Both. I'm a boy for Christ's sake!

13-All. Are you like Family togeather? If so, what roles?

Freddy and Bonnie- Mum and Dad

Foxy, Chica, Mike and Marion- older brothers and sisters

Comet, Crystal, Jake, De-De, Jay, Ki-Ki, Fabes, Alli, Anni, Goldie and Vincent- Little kids with no common sense.

"Ok guys that was our Q&A and Goldie if you dare…"

"comet you can kill him if you want & I'll finish?"

"KK! Thanks Vince! Ima kill both Freddys now! PEACE!"

"WE TAKE IT BACK! PLEASE NO!" *electrocuting noises* "Afro-dooshes! ALUMIARTY COMFIRMED BUT THESE TWO KIDS! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"god damn it Comet… ok guys thanks for watching and cya soon! Bye! Gotta save Goldie and Freddy from Comet… this'll be fun…"

**Thanks for readin! Hope you enjoyed and a quote from IBalisticSquid and Stampylongnose,**

"**The metaphorical pig is on the tiki bar so it's time to go! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**


	5. The new one!

Today was an exciting day for us because we had got a new baby sister on her way! I had the exciting job of naming the new baby, but I had a little more trouble than what I expected to have. I couldn't think of a name.

"I wonder what the best baby girl name would be?" I asked Chica.

"Hey guys what would you say to a new sister?"

Chica=yes

Freddy=No

Bonnie=yes

Golden= yes

"Thanks guys this really helps me to know." Said Comet

"No problem, but why are you asking us this?" asked Freddy

"It's just that we might be expecting a new sister. I hope that is all right with you guys but you don't get a say in it Freddy so Freekin deal with it!"

"Well I guess that is all right because I have always wanted a younger sis!" said Bonnie, clapping and giving Freddy puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just worried about Foxy, Wolfi, Ocean and Sammi." I said, laying on the ceiling.

"yeah I mean, they probably had enough trouble with me, you, Vince, Crissy and Marion, let alone another kid to deal with although she wont be an avici." Goldie said, looking at his palm which had the team mark. It was two scalin triangles one right side up, the other upside down, looking like an eye.

"I geuss your right."

"What about calling her Octavia?" Marion said coming from back stage playing his creepy pop goes the weasle and scaring me to death making me fall and face plant.

"I guess. Thanks but don't ever frickin do dat to me again." I said, my "Foxy" part kicking in.

"Whatever"

**Hey guys CF here! Sorry it's a bit short. The baby will be born in the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! PEACE!**


	6. New, Crazy and unique? part 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the waits lately! I've had my year 7 secondary school stuff to deal with and bullies… damn they piss me off… anyway here's the story! (NOTE! I didn't write the whole previous chapter! My mate did. I had no real say because I did say she could help and it was on a sleepover so yeah… PEACE!**

It was the day Octavia would finally arrive at the pizzeria! Me, Sammi, Ocean, De-De, Anni, Alli, Chica and Bonnie where bouncing on the spot and when Mike and Vincent came in with a 5 or 6 year old, I nearly screamed. She had long brown hair and was wearing the same get-up I was wearing apart from my skater accessories. A belly top and denim skinnies with holes in them. She had blue and pink Nike trainers on and a pair of silver wings. Her eyes where a bright lime green and in her mouth where a set of fangs. I looked at her and my sharp teeth where showing, due to the fact I was in my "latest" form. I was a Rose red vixen with the same eyes as before. I still had retractable teeth but they were razor sharp and could tear through anything. I was still an animatronic but I was a "mini Foxy" to everyone which was understandable considering we were closer than my twins and me and we had a locket each with our badge mark. I saw her look at me and because I was in the shadows, she got scared. I put both hands up as if to say _Jeez! I know I don't look that good but that's just harsh!_ And teleported to my tree house.

[Foxy's POV]

I saw everything that just happened and sniggered. If you had lived over 3 million years with Comet, you would know. I knew I would likely get the same reaction so I smiled without showing my teeth. Wow. Comet really does fail half the time!

[TIME LAPSE- the kid had gotten to know everyone except the avici's and Comet, who was reading and practicing her music, and was wandering around with Bonnie and Freddy. Octavia's POV]

We were walking into a massive adventure forest stage. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I saw a tree house that covered multiple parts of the canopy and I could hear a faint sound of music. I heard jumping and rustling in the trees and then a Gold bear fell from one of the trees and landed on Freddy and a creepy looking puppet dude hung upside down yelling,

"Goldie fell over! In Barcelona! Eating fish and chips!" and I sniggered a little.

"GOLDEN! GET OFF ME!" Freddy growled. The gold bear just laughed.

"What 'ya gonna do if I don't?" he mocked like a little kid. He saw me and jumped up.

"Oh hi! Didn't see ya there! The name's Fredbear Fazbear! But I'm known but 3 other names. No. 4! Golden, Fred, Golden Freddy or the group calls me Goldie! You? Oh and btw's that's Marionette over dere! He's called Marion but Comet takes the piss and calls him Marie. And that twat over there is my stupid big brother!" And as he said that he moved over and sent Freddy into a tree and that Marionette laughing like an idiot.

"O-O-O-Octavia."

"Oh cool name!"

"Get back here you little shi-"

"SHUT IT FAZFUCK!" I heard a female voice yell from the tree house. I sounded like a pirate sort of and I swear I saw fire!

"HA! Freddy you juts received an invisible nova blast from Comet!" I heard another Female voice yell. It was a tall girl with insect wings and Evil teal eyes her two front teeth where sharp but she wasn't a vamp. She had dark blue hair and a heart with a rose going through it. She had the same mark and Vincent, those Marionette and Fredbear people but it was on her leg. You could see it because of the short green skirt she had on and her skin tight blue t-shirt.

"Who's the newbie?" she asked. Her voice was dark and distorted. She eyed me up and down and shrugged. "Meh. IDC. AND FOR FUCKS SAKE!" she yelled looking at the Freddy who was scorched completely by whatever was up in that tree house room. She turned around, and all 3 of the boys, Vincent, Fredbear or Golden I don't know and that Marionette where grabbed around their necks and pinned to a tree by a dark green aura coming from the girls hand.

"Crystalis! Let us go!" Vincent moaned so she dropped them all on their heads. She then literally kicked Freddy out of the tree and high-fived Bonnie.

"Again whateves. The name Crystalis or Crissy btw kid." She said, giving me both a happy and disapproved look. "Word of advice," she then said, "don't say Anthropology or sing the song or you'll get your arse whooped ok?" she said pointing up to the same tree house everyone was eyeing.

"Th-th-thanks?" I stuttered. She scared me…


	7. New, Crazy and unique? part 2

I couldn't help but try and go to the tree house. I climbed up some steps and I heard a song

(Play Nelly- Just a Dream)

"That music is… amazing!" I couldn't help say. I saw in the crack in the wall, there was someone in there. She was singing and playing a guitar. I just sat there and listened.

"I realised… it was only just a dream!

So I travelled back. Down that road. And that's when I realised…

IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM!"

And as if on Que., the music stopped. I heard a voice say "Be safe. We're waiting for you, my love…" and then a sniff, as if someone was crying. I couldn't help myself any longer. I walked in. I heard something move. I went stiff. I was frozen in place.

"H-h-h-h-hello?" I asked.

"Who be here? Show ye self! If yer tryin ta prank me again guys ye has ano'ta thing commin!" and I heard blades get drawn. I ran and screamed. I then heard talking. Was someone in there with that. That THING? I heard rustleing and froze up again.

"Wazzup?" it was that Goldie dude.

"Oh! It's just you. There's SOMETHING in there! And it has a kid with it!" I cried. He burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! You-you think that someone's in- HAHAHA! God kid when you get the chance, get Comet to teach you night-vision!" he spluttered, crying black. "Look, go in there and attempt to speak to her. Go on dare ya!" at that point, to me, he was delusional. I did it anyway just to prove him wrong.

"H-h-hello? Is anyone in here?" I squeeked.

"Who want's ta know?" the voice replied.

"M-m-my names O-O-Octavia. Octavia Faraday."

"Hmph. Don't walk in on people kid. You could get hurt."

"What ya want?" the girl now was speaking normal and walked into a bit of light. It was the same face that scared me when I got here!

"Please don't eat me!"

"Eat you? I don't mean to scare you ya know. I'm normal… to … Them…" she started pointing to the people with the eye mark. "My besties. Except Fazfuck! He's a twat!" she said straightening her back.

"You were the one who hit Freddy?"

"Yea! We do it all the time."

"WE?"

"The Avici 5. My team + Foxy." She said, giving a sharp, toothy grin.

"Eeeep!" I squeeled again.

"I'm scary aren't i?"

"A little…"

"Then let's add some light to the subject shall we?" she said. I saw fire-balls and they rebounded off the torches on the wall. She looked like a skater. We had the same things on but she had some Nike shoes that turn into skates. She has a moon-stone studded crown, a comet necklace, a locket the same as Foxy's, a sky blue amulet and a comet on her cheek.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Cometria-Spark Lavander-Monthia Faraday, translated to earth/mortal beaings Roseella-anne Lavender-Mae Fire-Flame, also known as Princess blah blah can't be arsed to say my name blah or Comet. So yea! Also "The Sky Godess!" Dun dun dun!"

"So your my…"

"big sis? YUP!"

"COOL!" I said running and hugging the vixen who is my big sis.

From there, life was all good. We talked and pranked people. I met the family and obtained my cutiemark. A purple music note with a black treble-cleft behind it. I got it from cello and singing


	8. NOTE TO YOU!

**YO PPL! CF here! I just want to say thnx 4 the views! I want you guys 2 review plz! You don't need an account but I need to know what you guys think! I also need OC's! set it out like so if possible:**

**NAME:**

**AGE:  
>ROLE:<br>FEM/M:**

**LOOKS:**

**TRAITS:**

**Again thnx 4 ya support! Also, can you give ideas for future chapters? Much loved!**

**PEACE OUT GUYS!**

**CF3**


	9. Don't mess with Foxy!

**Hey guys! I'm just saying this now, but I'm doing direct or script now. Ok that was it! Oh and I'm starting a new project where you can Q&A the family. I will need questions but extra info will be on the actual story ok. And I will do as much on it as possible but will not, may I repeat NOT abandon this! Bye! CF.**

[1 month later]

"Ok guys on the count of three we'll do this ok?" I, said my vixen ears going down as I got on the caterpalt.

"Ye k."the others chimed. Me and the Avivi's were messing around and annoying everyone.

"1. 2."

"3!" Vince yelled launching me. I got stuck in the wall in between the cove and main stage.

"GOD DAMN IT GUYS!" Freddy and Foxy yelled. I got out of the wall to be met with them glaring at me. I teleported to my friends and yelled,

"RUN & HIDE OR WE'RE SCREWED!"

"RUUUUUUUN!"

"FACK OFF FAZFUCK AND PIRATE PRICK!"

"oh your in for it now Fredbear.!"

"SHIIIIIIIIT!"

We ran around for a few hours and hid in out seacrte area under the office that only we could get into.

"Holy shit that was fun!"

"NOT doin that again! Goldie why piss off my brother!? He cool. Fazfuck bad…"

"IDK. Board of takin da piss of him."

"well I ain't going back up dere!"

"Ditto!"

"We're screwed…"

"Shut it Crissy no we ain't."

"What ever! I'm Gona go sleep. Bye"

"Lazy ass"

"Fack off! If you had to change the sky every day you would be shattered to!"

"Fine. Night den!"

"PEACE!"


	10. A random day

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been buissy but I said I wouldn't abandon DLA! Enjoy!**

Ok so we're a "bad influence" on Octavia according to Mike and Freddy. We don't take any notice. And anyway, it's out choice! It's us Avici's + Foxy! Of corse we're gonna be kids! I mean, Me and Foxy went skateboarding and surfing yesterday with Crystal and Octavia. Freddy came because he didn't trust us so that really pissed me off. We did stupid dangerous stunts and Freddy. Went. APE! It was holairios! In the end me, Foxy, Crysy and Tavi all fled for our life into the ocean, followed by the Avici's and the others. It ended up being everyone EXEPT Mike and Freddy in the water! When they got that pissed off at us, they came in the water, so me and Ocean, being lil' trolls, made a massive wave and then I yelled "SCATTER!" and we all went in different directions, all heading to the same place. Mako island. Me and Foxy were the last two in and that was because we had to block off all entrances.

"OK! We're safe. I think?" Sammi said, panting.

"HEY! We just swam around the island and ran up and down it a few times and YOUR panting! Sammi you're so sad!"

"You 2 just shut it!"

"Watever! I'm gonna go to the moon pool? Commin"

"YE!"

"ok lets go!"

"K me and Comet can go in the built in Cove then."

"I can like with that!"

"Think we all can"

"SHUT IT BONNIE"

"just making a point! Geez!"

"You two grow up."

At that point, the invisi-door opened and mike and Freddy came in and said,

"We're the idiot police!"

So me and Foxy grinned and yelled,

"FUCK YOU POLICE! SO FUCK DA POLICE!"

"You two like saying the same thing over and over don't you?"

"yup."

"RUN!"

After a few hours, they caught us and hade a complete and utter go at us. Me and Foxy just sat there. Didn't give a cate in the world. None of us did really. I said you burry Mike alive and throw Freddy in a freezer but Vince made the worst ref to a song ever!

"Oh I could bury you alive

But you might crawl out with a knife

And kill me when I'm sleeping"

So we just sat there and lived with it.


End file.
